


I'm Sorry. I Love You. Wait For Me.

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Short Story Collection [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Killing, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: There was only two more left to kill. A married couple. Mr and Mrs Bay.Strange. The Demon swore Olli's last name was Bay.





	I'm Sorry. I Love You. Wait For Me.

The bullet grazed his side, the echo of the bang vibrating around his head. Fuck his hearing at times like this. But he didn't stop, barreling into the smaller being and breaking his wrist.

Clattering to the ground, the gun was useless now.

"You should heed the warnings next time."

He snarled, flexing his hands and gripping the other in one of them. His blood red skin blended eith the blood painting the short male.

Panicked gasps and chokes pleased him as he tightened his grip around the human's throat and lifted him up.

"Oh, but you aren't going to have a next time."

"N-no!"

Blue eyes met crimson, seeing the bloodlust, the vengeance, the anger, the evil. And the promise. The promise that drove the red beast.

His blood sang for death, and the evil incarnate obliged, ripping the human's guts from his flesh. In the same moment, he crushed the human's throat and preened at the crack of its spine. Good. Stay dead, bastard.

***

The beast lived in a shared apartment with a human male. A cute one, and one who wanted to become a supernatural doctor. If he remembered correctly, the young male was taking a seven year course, learning anatomy, culture and whatever else he needed to know.

Right now, the human was slumped at the kitchen table, asleep on all of his work. Working late again, but asleep. At least he wouldn't see the bloodied state of the creature.

A quick shower in scalding hot water changed his appearance, and removed the metallic scent of blood.

"Olli."

He murmured, shaking the human by the shoulder.

"H-huh? Oh, Geo. Hi. Erm... I'm guessing I fell asleep at the table again?"

"Yes. I didn't buy you a desk for your 20th for you to continue to fall asleep at the table. The chair was cushioned for a reason."

Olli laughed, a beautiful sound. Sometimes, it would haunt the beast just before he made a kill. Let him know that if Olli ever found out he was the one killing Demon Hunters, he would lose this gem of a human friend.

"You work too much. You're only here like an hour a day."

"I want you to focus on your studies. That's why you chose an older man for your shared apartment after all. Balance in the chaos."

And causer of the chaos.

"Oh well. Hey, I've got a secret to tell you."

Oh? Why was the human blushing? Was he about to say something embarrassing?

Wait... had he never caught the beast in the shower or something that involved nakedness.

"And what is this secret?"

"Come closer..."

He did.

"Closer..."

A dramatic sigh and eye roll.

"Alright."

They were sharing breathing space. Olli must have had a mint or two, because the spearmint scent curling around the man's sense of smell was lovely.

"Close enough?"

Olli nodded, even brighter red. So much blood at the surface. Did humans get headaches when they bl-

Any thoughts on the workings of a human blush were effectively derailed when soft lips brushed his own. It was a tentative brush, Olli's hazel eyes closed.

Fuck. He didn't want attachment...

Olli gasped when he was dragged closer to the taller man, opening the gateway for a questing and experienced tongue to taste his natural taste, tinted with pleasing spearmint.

They parted when Olli needed to breath, the human resting his head on the beast's shoulder as he panted.

He didn't want attachment. But Olli was worth it.

***

The family of the Demon Hunter screamed bloody murder as the woman was ripped apart by the raging beast from Hell. Claws hooked into her ribcage and tore it open. Her vainly beating heart squelched as the beast ate it right from her spasming body.

Another one from this area is dead.

He left the family alone. No one would recognise him in human form anyway.

***

Olli sighed when the news came on. Another killing. This time with witnesses. Confirmed to be Demon. A big one too, possibly about 7ft 3 or 4.

His teacher paused the news clip.

"Can anyone tell me what would cause one particular Demon to start killing enmasse like this one is?"

Olli put his hand up. Geo had helped him find a book on Demon culture not too long ago, and revenge killing is a part of the culture.

"It's called a Revenge Killing, Sir. It's a big thing for Demons. The one to declare the Revenge Killing will be celebrated on their return to Hell, if they are successful and don't die."

"Yes, thank you. But what are the reasons?"

This teacher didn't like Olli much. Thought reading books before lesson resulted in a waste of the teacher's time.

"But Sir, it's implied by the name what the reason is. It's revenge."

"Thank you for the reason, Miles."

"But-"

"Thank you, Miles."

Miles shut up, looking at Olli with sorry eyes.

***

Geo grinned down at Olli as the human caught his breath back.

"I thought I'm the old man."

He joked, kissing the human. His human, now. The bruises on his neck marked him so.

***

There was only two more left to kill. A married couple. Mr and Mrs Bay.

Strange. The Demon swore Olli's last name was Bay.

***

Dinner with his parents was good and all, until his father again brought up that Olli should follow family tradition and join the DHO as a scientist.

"I want to help, dad. Not kill. It's not right."

"You've seen the news, Olli. Is that right?"

No, it wasn't. But it wasn't unprovoked either.

"Maybe it's time to end this hostility between humans and Demons, dad. Not make it worse."

His mother changed the conversation.

"So... You have a boyfriend now, Olli?"

Her brown eyes were focused on the hickeys Geo had recently left on his neck.

"Yeah... don't be mad, but he's older than me. Geo. Geo... and a hard to pronounce last name."

"What does he do?"

"Erm... he's a builder, I think. He's stronger than he looks."

"Treat you well?"

"Yeah."

Olli smiled, thinking back to last night. Definately treated him well.

"He does. Very well, mum."

The lights suddenly cut out.

***

The small zap of volts from the torn electric lines was good. Geo didn't often cut the power. But these two were cunning. He had learnt that the hard way.

A hand stroked a broken horn, ripped from his skull. It had taken a long time to even become a stump.

"To end this and take my due."

He murmured, skin darkening and ripening as his body stretched and popped into a new shape. Demon. Purebred Demon. Specifically a Common Demon.

Human walls were easy to break. One kick and it crumbled under his power.

"Get back, foul Evil!"

When his crimson form met the green eyes of Mr Bay, he grinned at the shock swirling around in there.

"Y-you're alive?!"

Mrs Bay gasped, cocking her gun. A quick glance around found his stolen horn, a centrepiece. Stupid mortals.

"No thanks to you, Bay."

Blood coated the room as the Demon was shot, ignoring the weeping wounds to snatch the human male and drag him closer.

It seemed fitting that his skull got ripped off too.

Brain was tasteless, the Demon found out when he bit through the skull. Tasteless and jelly-like. He spat it out, dodging a point blank shot to the head, diving over the table to rip out the woman's throat.

No traps.

Geo could smell spearmint.

"Mum, dad!"

Olli. Olli Bay...

Geo froze, slowly looking up to see the terrified male, seeing recognition in his eyes. Of course. Olli would guess from his reaction. Smart kid.

"G-g-geo?"

He squeaked in fear when the Demon stood up, approaching the human quickly.

"Olli..."

Olli let him close, let him wrap his arms around the other.

"All this time... I..."

He cried, falling to the ground, followed by Geo.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't let what they did go unpunished. The whelps..."

His parents had killed children?

The Demon kissed his human mate.

"I love you... Olli."

"I'm sorry..."

The cold metal of a gun barrel pressed to his temple.

"Olli..."

"I love you, Geo."

His human was crying, and then he pulled the trigger. The Demon was instantly killed.

"I'm sorry..."

Olli kissed lifeless lips.

"I love you..."

He clicked the gun, made sure it was loaded. It was cold against his temple.

"Wait for me..."

Olli closed his eyes and the darkness swallowed him, mind, body and soul.

_BANG!_


End file.
